<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers No More by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571196">Brothers No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom'>Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically I love them and want them to be happy again but I'm a sad fuck, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Fighting, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Third Person Omniscient, Simeon's POV, Stabbing, The Celestial War, Title based on the OM chat name, War, angst with a dash of fluff, here to make you hate Michael before we even meet him, multi chapter????? maybe????, not all angels are nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Simeon. Brother. Please, join us. Help us. Fight alongside me.”</p>
<p>Simeon. An angel of his Heavenly Father. A brother to the Morningstar. Torn between the two. The Great Celestial War is upon them. Will he choose loyalty or family? </p>
<p>(Simeon's role in the Celestial War, based on the Brothers No More chat.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Long before the days of ruling the Devildom or even before the brothers were mere ideas, there was just the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer and Simeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two perfect angels, raised under Michael’s strict and strong hand. Perfect soldiers of Heaven. At least, that’s what Michael wanted. Usually, the young angels’ days were spent admiring God’s creations and causing trouble. They were quickly whipped into shape, but their bond never ceased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the day Lucifer was entrusted with Mammon. His hesitation with the new angel was hastily met with enthusiasm from Simeon. He never regretted his encouragement, but after Lucifer was called to care for more and more new angels, there was no more time for their usual antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Lucifer was busy raising Heaven’s finest, Simeon was given his task load on top of the usual. He was now attached at the hip to Michael, their joint days filled with paperwork, training, and meetings. The only time he saw Lucifer anymore was when Michael needed him to deliver things for him to sign or inform him about one of his sibling’s wrongdoings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mammon was spotted trying to teach the twins to swim in the River of Holy Water again. I was able to stop them before Michael got word.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Simeon. I’ll speak to them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reminds you of the old days, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes… Well... I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. Give Michael my best.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, a closed door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a day Michael seemed particularly stressed, Simeon decided to prepare him some nighttime tea and pastries, hoping to ease his tension, even slightly. He stood outside his private chambers, but before he could request entry, he heard voices coming from inside. It sounded like Michael was deep in prayer, so he opted to wait outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until he heard a familiar name. Lilith. She was Lucifer’s youngest, known for being particularly rambunctious with the second and third youngest, but had surprisingly been keeping out of trouble lately. Actually, Simeon wasn’t sure the last time he had even seen her. He pressed his ear to the door, making a mental note to add eavesdropping to his list of things to pray for forgiveness during his own nightly prayer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Father. I understand. You know, the Morningstar will not be pleased with this decision. He has grown quite fond of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few mumbles of something he couldn’t hear. He, himself, had never had a chance to speak to God, but he knew Michael did frequently. It was a huge part of why Simeon respected and trusted him so deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll inform him in the morning. I agree this cannot last any longer. Lilith will be smite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon stumbled back, catching himself against the wall. He heard a rustling from Michael’s room, then footsteps. He was coming to see what the disturbance outside the door was. In split-second thinking, Simeon sat the serving tray on the floor and ran. He ran through the palace halls until it felt like his legs couldn’t carry him anymore. The second he burst through the front doors, his wings did the same from his back, bringing him the rest of the way to Lucifer’s doorstep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you heard this correct, Simeon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer anxiously paced the room, a gloved hand on his neck and the other running through his hair. The room was silent besides the incessant clicking of Lucifer’s shoes against the hardwood floor. It wasn’t until he threw himself into his red plush chair with a sigh of defeat that Simeon decided to speak once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Lucifer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed, giving Simeon a narrow, but confused look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s not happening.” He nearly shouted, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, what are you talking about? You aren’t seriously thinking about trying to challenge God’s word are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Simeon’s turn to give the other a bewildered look. Facing Michael, disagreeing with him, they hadn’t done it since they were children. But it wasn’t long before they learned that was a grave error.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else am I supposed to do, Simeon? She’s my responsibility. It’s not her fault, I should have been watching over her more closely. I could have prevented this. I’ll speak to Michael, I can fix this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer shot up from his seat, reaching for his coat, prepared to head straight to Michael’s palace, and speak to him. Hopefully, talk some sense into him. And if that didn’t work, get on his knees and beg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer. No.” Simeon commanded, stopping Lucifer in his tracks. “He knew you wouldn’t agree with the decision. Nothing will change his mind on this now. You know Michael of all people would never disagree with God. Not even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His back was turned to him, still reaching for the doorknob, but Simeon could swear he could see the bright, angry twisted look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... then we fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no louder than a whisper, but the three words shook Simeon to his core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we fight! Simeon, you know this is unfair. We can fight back. I’ve been training my brothers and sister for this their entire lives. I love her. My brothers love her. It will not end like this.” Lucifer paced over to Simeon, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes for the first time in years. “Simeon. Brother. Please, join us. Help us. Fight alongside me. I need you with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, it was so many years earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His small form was hiding behind a marble statue of Gabriel the Archangel. His whimpers and cries were quiet but echoed loud enough in the temple for Simeon to hear as he approached. He knew where to find him. This was where they always went to be alone after a scolding from Michael. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Lucifer?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Simeon’s call out to his brother was met with more small whines, but he could see him slowly raise his head. His eyes were red and tear-filled and his lips were pouting. He slowly sat next to Lucifer’s shaking body, waiting until he had gotten most of his tears out before speaking. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told Michael I was the one who broke the painting.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer looked at his brother with confusion, sniffling back another cry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I was the one who broke it. Why would you tell him that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Simeon sighed and put his arm around his brother’s shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re my brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But but but. Didn’t he get mad at you? Did he yell at you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A little. But it’s okay. Now he won’t be mad at you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t understand, Simeon…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luci, you’re my brother. I’ll always protect you. I’ll always be there for you and I’ll always stand by your side. Okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rather than respond, Lucifer threw his arms around his brother, enveloping him in a tight hug. There were no more tears that night. He knew with Simeon by his side, nothing bad could ever happen to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, that was then. And this is now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry, Lucifer. I can’t betray Michael. I gave you a warning, but that’s all I can do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I know where your loyalty stands now. Leave. I have to get </span>
  <strong>
    <span>my family</span>
  </strong>
  <span> ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon had never seen anything like the Celestial War. He and Lucifer were in some of the first angels created and, even in all that time, there was never anything as horrifying. Angels he and Lucifer had grown with, learned from, trained alongside, were now baring themselves like demons at him. He and his family were wildly outnumbered, but their advance notice and strength kept them in the game longer than anyone could have anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sent in a few lower-level grunts to restrain them at first, but when they were quickly disabled without even so much as a scratch on the seven angels, he was forced to send in the strength of the Celestial Army. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon stood silently by his side, watching the violence unfold. Michael rarely got his hands dirty anymore and Simeon’s obedience was far too valuable to him to send him out to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Beelzebub ripped off wings and tossed his twin, Belphegor, the remaining bits of angel to finish off. Mammon was Lucifer’s first line of defense and cover, the two working seamlessly, completely in sync. Leviathan was proving to be one of the most skilled in battle, wielding an angel blade like he was born with it in his hand. Towards the back of it all, Asmodeus stood guard, protecting Lilith. Not that it seemed like she needed it as she ferociously defeated an angel about to get the jump on her brother in his blind spot. Still, their odds were seven to hundreds. Each passing minute made Simeon more anxious. It didn’t help that Michael could seem to sense his displeasure, shooting him an occasional warning glance in case he got any ideas in helping them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three angels got the jump on Mammon, restaining him to the ground. As Lucifer went to fight them off his younger brother, he was suddenly restrained himself from behind, angels’ strong enough to keep him in place. The soldiers dragged his bloody, abused form to Michael’s feet, throwing him on the steps of the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon stood still, wide-eyed as Michael crouched down, fisting Lucifer’s dark locks in his hand. He forced Lucifer’s gaze to meet his, studying his animalistic eyes and expression before bringing a closed fist to his cheek. Lucifer slumped in his grasp, unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ENOUGH,” Michael called out, the sound reverberating throughout Heaven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes drew to him, stopping their motions, watching as he lifted an unconscious Lucifer by his hair for them all to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THERE WILL BE NO MORE OF THIS. YOU WILL LISTEN TO GOD’S LAW AND IT SHALL BE FINAL. AND TO MAKE SURE THIS DOESN’T HAPPEN AGAIN, OUR BROTHER, THE MORNINGSTAR, WILL BE MADE INTO AN EXAMPLE.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO STOP! YOU CAN’T!” Mammon cried out, still pinned to the ground, trying to force his way out from the angels’ strong hold. His cry snapped the rest of his family out of their trace as they attempted to rush across the field to the steps of Michael’s palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow as Simeon’s gaze moved quickly from the capture of Lucifer’s siblings on the battlefield to Michael drawing his sword from his side. Beelzebub was the last to be subdued just as Michael raised his sword to pierce Lucifer’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MICHAEL. STOP.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words scared even him. They sounded unfamiliar, even coming from his own lips. He may have shaken, shielding Lucifer’s body with his own, but he had never felt more confident in his decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to kill him, you’re going to have to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simeon. Move out of the way,” Michael barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I will not let you kill my brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon’s voice wavered as he spoke, but he threw a defensive arm over Lucifer’s still body. Michael’s expression was one he had seen many times in his growing years and while it still filled him with a child-like fear, he didn’t back down. That was until his face twisted into a dark smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Simeon. Have it your way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael descended down the steps, sheathing his sword back into his side, and on to the field while Simeon continued to shield Lucifer, gripping him like his life depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring them to me!” Michael commanded, watching as his soldiers stood each of the siblings up and dragged them forward to meet him. Michael’s line of sight shifted down the row and back up it before it stopped at Lilith. His sadistic smile grew wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill her.” The guards withdrew their swords once more, eliciting more shouts and pleas from her brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Luci. Wake up. They need you. I need you. I need my brother.” Simeon whispered, brushing his raven hair from his face. He looked out on to the field, considering trying to help, but he couldn’t bear leaving Lucifer’s side. For the first time in his life, Simeon decided to be selfish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphegor was first to break free from his restraints, tackling one of his sister’s executioners to the ground, but the one-on-one fight was quick to turn sour. With a sword to both Lilith and Belphegor now, Beelzebub broke free next, looking between the two, only seconds away from death. With a growl, he pounced on the one holding Belphegor in place, breaking their body with a sickening snap. The only thing drawing him out from his murderous attack being his younger sister’s cry. The sword was piercing deep into her middle as she slumped to her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of “LILITH”s were heard from the brothers before… nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer was no longer in his grasp and Michael and the other angels look around confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were gone. Lucifer was gone. Cast out of Heaven. Doomed to eternal damnation by their very creator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as a child, Simeon never cried. Michael’s discipline. His brotherly fights with Lucifer. The time he accidentally got his wing pinned between two rocks trying to show off to some other angels he and his brother were friends with. He never cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as he felt his brother falling from Heaven… falling from him... his cries were heard in all three realms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! </p>
<p>My creative juices have been seriously lacking, but this idea popped into my brain earlier today and I knew I had to tell this story. It's quite heartbreaking to think about Simeon having to make that tough choice and losing Lucifer. And Lucifer losing him. </p>
<p>I have a new twitter! I felt bad about posting all the time for my IRLs to see, so my twitter is now @devildomdarling! Please go give me a follow if you like my work and to be updated on new pieces! </p>
<p>My usual stories will be updated. I can't promise soon because I write whenever inspiration strikes and I'd rather do that than force it and write a shit story. But thank you all for your patience and ever support. </p>
<p>And finally, one last thank you to my friends @animealyssa and @starfightr_ (on twitter) for their encouragement. Love you guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>